Eles juraram solenemente não fazer nada de bom
by Pontas123
Summary: Oi...er...sou Sirius. Olá Sirius, poderia chegar um pouco para lá, está fazendo sombra. Estou tentando ler.Recolheu o livro e jogou a capa por cima de sua cabeça. Os passos vinham se aproximando, mas, então contornou a estante e saiu pela porta. Só deu pa
1. A garota do trem

Mais um dia agitado na estação de King's Cross. Um moleque de 15 anos anda assobiando e empurrando seu carrinho até ficar entre as plataformas nove e dez. O garoto pára o carrinho. Faz silêncio e acelera entre a barreira.

O Expresso de Hogwarts estava a sua espera. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para o relógio dar 11 badaladas.

- Preciso me apressar. – Disse a si mesmo. Logo depois já estava subindo no trem, assobiando uma outra canção qualquer.

Achou uma cabine um pouco adiante. Passou por alguns rostos familiares que lhe fizeram breves acenos e lhe deram pequenos sorrisos.

- Oi! – Disse alegremente ao entrar na cabine.

- Oi, cara. Achou-nos fácil. – Um outro garoto disse. – Sente-se, o trem já vai sair.

- Como estão?

- Estamos bem. – Respondeu um terceiro garoto sentado perto a janela.

- Estávamos te esperando para você nos comprar uns doces.

- Você não vê seu amigo há um mês e ainda tira proveito dele! Você, não muda mesmo, Sirius!

Outro garoto entra na cabine.

- Remo, meu grande amigo! – Cumprimentou Sirius. – Estávamos te esperando para comprarmos doces!

- E você sugere que eu pague, não é?

Sirius fechou a cara e olhou para a paisagem que ia passando mais rápido a cada segundo que o trem pegava velocidade.

- Faltam exatamente 37 minutos para entrarmos nas terras de Hogwarts. – Remo anunciou a curiosidade.

- Ah não. Pode parar! – Sirius fez que não com o dedo. – Não vão ficar cronometrando tudo o que está prestes a acontecer!

- O Sirius tem razão. – Disse Tiago, o garoto da canção assobiada. – Lembra daquela outra vez que você cronometrou o quanto ele demorava no banheiro e...

- Cale a boca! Eu já disse que eu demoro a lavar a mão!

Remo, Tiago e Pedro (o garoto sentado perto à janela) riram com a irritação do menino.

- Esqueçam! Vou procurar a moça dos doces, sozinho! – E assim Sirius bateu a porta da cabine.

- Idiotas! – Resmungou enquanto andava pelos corredores do trem.

Passou por todas as cabines. Já estava começando a se perguntar se realmente ainda vendiam doces no trem, até que trombou com alguém.

- Desculpe.

A garota arrumou as vestes e virou de costas. Sirius não tinha percebido, mas o carrinho estava na frente dela.

- Ah, você veio comprar doces! Fiquei procurando o trem inteiro por esse carrinho, mas não o encontrei. – Tentou puxar assunto enquanto a garota esperava ansiosamente para comprar seu doce. – Parece que está cheio.

A menina nem sequer virou para trás.

-Você é nova em Hogwarts?Nunca te vi por aqui – Comentou Sirius ainda na esperança de uma conversa.

- Não sei, vai ver você só não me cantou ainda. – Ela disse em tom grosso.

Sirius ficou constrangido. Nenhuma garota havia sido tão grossa com ele antes. Todas normalmente se caiam de amores e já iam marcando encontro.

A menina pegou um sapo de chocolate e já ia entregando o dinheiro a senhora quando Sirius a interrompeu.

- Deixa que eu compro para você.

- Não, obrigada. Foi por isso que eu trouxe dinheiro. – E entregou o sicle.

A menina foi-se embora deixando Sirius realmente com vergonha de si mesmo.

- Que garota! – Suspirou voltando para sua cabine com um pacote de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Ó, doce jantar! – Exclamou Pedro enquanto todos se sentavam a suas respectivas mesas.

- Pedro e sua hora sagrada do jantar! – Tiago debochou, deixando Pedro um tanto irritado.

Os alunos se sentaram e houve a seleção dos calouros.

- Meu querido amigo Remo, você anda lendo esse livro demais! – Sirius observou abaixando o livro da cara do amigo.

- Bom, meu querido amigo Sirius, o que esse livro mostra pode lhe causar interesse.

- Como assim?

Remo respirou fundo.

- Andei pesquisando o verão todo e acredito que eu tenha descoberto como se transformar em um animago.

Todos se calaram.

- Ta falando sério? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Não poderia estar mais seguro. – Ele sorriu alegremente. – Mas devo dizer que não é fácil como parece.

- Explique, por favor. – Pediu Tiago deixando o prato de lado.

- Vocês precisam de uma autorização do ministério.

- Ah não! – Exclamou Sirius desapontado. – Não há outro jeito?

Remo respirou fundo novamente.

- Bom, é claro que há. Fazendo ilegalmente.

Todos se olharam intrigados.

- Não é uma má idéia. – Refletiu Tiago por um momento. Mas antes que Remo pudesse contestar, Sirius se engasgou um pouco.

- É ela! A garota do trem!


	2. Roxy White

- Que garota?

- A garota que encontrei no trem.

Ninguém entendia porque Sirius ficou tão vidrado.

- O que tem ela? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Ora, Pedro, ela... – Ele parou de falar por um instante. – Ela me dispensou.

Todos se olharam com vontade de rir. Até que caíram na risada.

- É sério mesmo?

Sirius concordou a contra gosto.

- Puxa vida, nunca imaginei! – Remo disse parando de rir. – Você ainda vai atrás dela? Quero dizer você é Sirius Black. Tem milhões de garotas em Hogwarts que adorariam sair com você.

- Eu sei. – Sirius disse orgulhoso. – Mas parece que agora será um desafio conquistar essa garota

.  
- Isso me lembra uma outra história, não é Tiago? – Remo se virou para o amigo. – Alias, como anda a Lily? Preciso saber a data do casamento.

Todos riram novamente, menos Tiago.

- Hei, hei...A Lily ainda vai ser minha, vocês verão.

- Por que não começa a chamando para sair? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Como se eu já não tivesse feito isso!

- Não se preocupa, um dia você ainda consegue!

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro desceram para a primeira aula do dia.

- Poções. – Sirius bufou a caminho das masmorras.

- Você não é o único que odeia Poções. – Pedro bufou também.

- Acho que nós todos odiamos.

- Você ainda ta lendo esse livro? – Sirius mais uma vez abaixou o livro de Remo.

- Eu só estava...

- Perai! – Sirius parou em súbito. – Lá está ela!

- Ela quem?

Ele não respondeu e já ia avançando para falar com a garota quando Tiago o impediu.

- Você quer levar fora de novo?

- Eu? Eu não!

- Então sugiro que não fale com ela.

- Você não está entendendo, Tiago, eu preciso ir lá falar com ela.

- Sirius, o Tiago tem razão. – Pedro começou. – Ela não parece do tipo que se convence fácil.

Os amigos fizeram Sirius desistir da idéia de falar com a garota do trem. Naquela hora.

Logo depois da aula, Sirius chamou Tiago.

- Tiago, você podia fazer um favor para mim?

- Depende.

- Vê se você consegue falar com ela. Ai, vocês se dão bem e depois você me apresenta como seu amigo lindo, inteligente e maravilhoso.

Tiago pensou por um momento.

- Ta bem.

- Valeu!

- Mas, se ela também me der o fora ai o problema é seu.

Depois do almoço, Sirius e Tiago foram treinar quadribol. O campo estava em perfeitas condições devido às chuvas saudáveis que o verão proporcionou naquela temporada. Tiago, sendo o capitão, sugeriu um treino com a equipe toda.

- Olha só, dois novatos se inscreveram para o time. – Anunciou.

- Deixe-me ver. – Sirius pegou a lista e deu uma olhada.

- Ora, ora uma menina se inscreveu. Será que ela é boa?

Os dois chegaram ao campo e notaram a equipe com dois rostos novos.

- Oi pessoal. Hoje temos a presença de dois novos jogadores que farão parte da equipe esse ano. – Tiago cumprimentou todos, mas notou que Sirius estava irradiantemente atônito. – Billie Armstrong e Roxy White. Billie será artilheiro e Roxy dividira o cargo de batedor com nosso velho amigo Sirius.

- Tiago. – Sussurrou Sirius um pouco antes de tomarem suas posições. – É ela, Roxy White é a garota do trem.

- Você está obcecado, cara!

- Talvez.

Sirius montou na vassoura e logo em seguida fez Tiago. No treino os novatos foram muito bem. Sirius, por outro lado não conseguiu jogar direito, não conseguiu nem bater no balaço certo. Roxy, a menina morena com os olhos escuros tirou sua atenção durante a partida inteira.

- Sirius, nunca te vi tão abobado na minha vida toda. – Disse Tiago logo após o jogo. – Tome cuidado.

- Eu? Abobado? Não tanto quanto você com a Lily.

- Pelo menos eu quase não caio da vassoura só porque o cabelo de alguém fica lindo quando o vento balança!

Sirius até riu dessa última, mas não se convenceu de que estava gamado.


	3. Treino de Quadribol

Boa tarde, alunos! – A professora de Herbologia cumprimentou animadamente a turma.

Todos se sentaram em dupla e com não muita paciência assistiram a aula sobre as plantas curadoras.

- Aonde você vai, Sirius? – Perguntaram Pedro, Tiago e Remo depois da aula.

- Eu preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Ah sim. Tem a ver com a garota do trem? – Perguntou Pedro.

Sirius não respondeu e logo saiu correndo subindo as escadas. Não sabia ao cerro aonde ir, mas estava decidido a fazer uma coisa, tentar conversar com a garota... Mas como? Foi dar uma volta pelos jardins e sentou-se à sombra de uma árvore em frente ao lago para pensar em algo decente para falar a ela.

"Oi... Roxy, não é mesmo? Bem... queria saber se gostaria de dar uma volta comigo? Não! Péssima!" – Dizia a si mesmo. – "Ah...oi sou Sirius, lembra de mim? No trem? Não! Assim ela vai lembrar de mim como o garoto que recebeu um fora. Como vou falar com ela sem parecer idiota?"

Foi assim, quando Sirius pensava em como falar com Roxy, que a garota chegou e se sentou a beira da mesma árvore, um pouco distante e começou a ler o livro que trazia.

"Ah, quer saber, dane-se o Tiago. Eu mesmo falo com ela agora!"

Levantou-se em um súbito e disse com dificuldade:

- Oi...er...sou Sirius.

- Olá Sirius, poderia chegar um pouco para lá, está fazendo sombra. Estou tentando ler.

- Er...desculpa. Posso me sentar aqui?

Ela deu de ombros. Sirius sentou e se pos a observar o lago, um pouco nervoso de observar a garota.

- Você não disse no trem se era nova ou não...

- Por que você se importa? – Ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

- Não, eu só queria saber de que escola veio.

- Durmstrang.

- Que maneiro! É verdade que ensinam artes das trevas por lá?

- Não, não é verdade. Mas seria bom praticar às vezes.

Houve um breve silêncio.

- Que livro é esse?

- Quadribol através dos séculos.

- Foi legal você entrar no time, é realmente uma boa batedora.

- É, foi bom entrar um batedor bom no time.

- Eu não sou ruim!

- Não foi o que pareceu.

- Eu estava com dor de cabeça!

Ela olhou para Sirius pelo canto do olho. Houve mais silêncio.

- Aposto que sou melhor que você. – Ele disse rapidamente.

- Prove.

- Quer ir para o campo agora? Eu te provo.

- Claro. -Roxy largou o livro na grama e levantou. – Mas vou avisando. Vai ser uma baita perda de tempo.

Aquilo era provocação? Sirius se sentiu confuso mas quando percebeu, Roxy já estava a caminho do campo.

Saiu correndo ao dormitório, pegou sua Comet 260 desceu para o campo onde Roxy estava já montada em sua vassoura. Sirius pôde perceber que a vassoura da menina era idêntica à sua, mas não ia perder tempo; montou, deu impulso no chão e voou em direção a ela.

- Vai ficar me encarando ou vai dizer o que pretende fazer? – Disse Roxy.

- Pegue os balaços e os tacos e vamos ver quem se sai melhor...

- "Pegue os balaços e os tacos", quem ele pensa que é para me dar ordens? – Resmungava Roxy a caminho do vestiário.

- Por que está demorando tanto? – Berrou Sirius impaciente.

Não durou nem dois segundos, um balaço atingiu-o bem no estômago fazendo-o quase cair de sua vassoura. Olha para baixo e vê Roxy vindo em sua direção gargalhando com um taco nas mãos.

- Mas o que pensa que estava fazendo? Eu poderia ter morrido!

Roxy riu mais ainda.

- Me dá este taco agora!

A menina deu.

- Você me paga! – Sirius disse baixinho.

Roxy foi até a extremidade do campo, onde os aros permaneciam.

- Por que não começa arremessando o balaço! – Ela gritou.

- Como quiser! – Sirius se preparou para dar uma pancada violenta, mas quando percebeu, o balaço estava voltando em sua direção (e com mais potência)

- AI!

- Ainda dá tempo de desistir...

- Você é que é louca geralmente em um jogo honesto de quadribol não se é tão violento!

- Então você não é realmente fã de quadribol!

- Como? Espera ai...eu já fui a uma partida internacional e não é nada assim!

- Em que campeonato? O do sub 15?

Sirius sentiu a raiva aumentar.

- Eu não vou continuar a treinar com uma maluca!

E assim se retirou.

No castelo, Sirius encontrou Lupin com um livro na mão, como de costume, mas desta vez Pedro e Tiago estavam olhando curiosamente para este mesmo livro.

- Descobriram alguma coisa sobre animagos? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Bom, sabemos que o treinamento para se tornar animago geralmente dura no mínimo um ano. - Disse Lupin tristemente.

- Um ano? - Lamentou Sirius.

- Mas acho que podemos achar algo sobre isso na seção reservada...

- Podemos usar a minha capa. - Disse Tiago.

- A propósito, Sirius. Conseguiu falar com a garota? - Perguntou Lupin fechando o livro.

- Eh...

- Xi, olha só a hora! - Exclamou Pedro. - Daqui a pouco o jantar fica pronto e ainda tenho pilhas de deveres a fazer!

- Mas, afinal, para que o Lupin serve? - Perguntou Tiago rindo.

Lupin fingiu que não ouviu e se retirou da sala comunal.


	4. Seção reservada

Duas semanas depois, Sirius e Tiago estão na biblioteca fazendo o dever de História da Magia.

- Odeio esses malditos N.O.M's! – Reclamou Tiago descansando a pena. – Para que tanto dever de casa? Os exames são daqui a meses!

- Não me pergunte, eu odeio tanto quanto você... – Sirius guardou o pergaminho.

Tiago encarou a vista pela janela da biblioteca quando lembrou:

- A propósito, Sirius, nessas duas semanas ainda não deu tempo de falar com a tal Roxy White.

- Ah, bem, deixa para lá.

- Como assim?

- Eu descobri que não quero mais conquistá-la...

Tiago se espantou.

- Você não quer mais conquistá-la?

- Bem...eu descobri que é mais fácil deixar as meninas virem atrás de mim.

- Está certo. – Tiago se levantou e guardou os pergaminhos e o tinteiro na mochila. – Te vejo no jantar então.

Sirius acenou e continuou a escrever em um novo pergaminho.

"Sirius só pode estar maluco" – Pensava Tiago a caminho do quadro da mulher gorda. "Como ele pode desistir assim?" – Não reparou que vinha alguém em sua direção.

- Potter!

Ele se virou.

- Lily!

- Me chame de Evans, Potter!

- Evans Potter, esse será seu nome assim que casarmos!

Lily ferveu de raiva.

- Mas afinal, o que você quer, Lily? - Ele perguntou calmamente.

- Quero saber quem é o responsável por esses frisbees dentados que estavam no corredor do sexto andar essa manhã!

- Como você espera que eu saiba, eu nunca vi esses frisbees antes! – Tiago tentou parecer inocente, afastando os frisbees de sua cara.

- Eu sei que foi você. – Ela apontou o dedo em direção ao menino. – Você e Black nunca se cansam de atormentar!

- Lily, deixando os frisbees de lado...

- NÃO, eu não vou sair com você! – Ela respondeu grosseiramente.

- Eu ainda não perguntei nada!

- Mas o que...seria se não isso? – Lily perguntou irritada.

- Você conhece Roxy White?

Lily pensou por um momento.

- Já ouvi falar...

- Pois bem, você sabe se ela tem namorado? – Ele perguntou rápido.

Lily sorriu vagarosamente.

- Por que pergunta isso? Você finalmente está desistindo de mim?

- Não, ei, não foi isso que falei! – Tiago se apressou para garantir que não estava interessado. – Queria saber para um amigo meu...

- Ela tem namorado sim. É o que dizem, pelo menos...

- Você sabe quem é ele?

- Não o vi. Mas parece que é metido em artes das trevas...

Tiago se assustou um pouco.

- Mas agora ande! Sem mais perguntas, Potter! – Lily cruzou os braços e esperou Tiago passar.

- Adeus Lily. – E assim pegou na mão da garota e beijou.

- É Evans!

Na sala comunal da grifinória, Remo Lupin desce as escadas do dormitório já com a capa da invisibilidade na mão.

Segue até a biblioteca vestido na capa. Seus amigos estavam no jantar, junto com todo o resto da escola; então seu caminho estava livre ou quase...

"Seção reservada" – Abriu a porta que separava os livros da grande biblioteca aos da seção.  
Passou por diversas prateleiras e caminhou durante alguns minutos, sempre muito cautelosamente.  
"Animagos" – Se via escrito, cravado na madeira da estante. Remo puxou vários livros grossos e velhos. Nada parecia realmente muito útil. Puxou um último livro. O que parecia ser o mais velho e mais pesado de todos. Folheou algumas páginas mas não teve muito tempo, alguém vinha vindo.  
Recolheu o livro e jogou a capa por cima de sua cabeça. Os passos vinham se aproximando, mas, então contornou a estante e saiu pela porta. Só deu para ver um vulto de vestes cores verde e prata se embrenhando nos corredores da seção.

- Conseguiu? – Perguntou Tiago animado. – Hein?

- Consegui. – Remo mostrou o livro velho e pesado.

- Que livro é este? – Perguntou Pedro examinando-o.

- Não sei direito, não deu tempo de folheá-lo muito bem...

Sirius, Tiago e Pedro já iam abrindo o livro para ler algumas páginas, mas Remo tinha sua atenção em outro lugar...aquela pessoa que havia entrado na seção reservada lhe parecia vagamente familiar.


	5. Reunião no Cabeça de Javali

Era uma doce manhã do último dia de setembro. Os alunos estavam sorridentes já que havia sido pregado um novo anúncio em cada sala comunal: fim de semana em Hogsmeade.

Sirius, Pedro e Lupin desceram para o café da manhã e logo em seguida foram para aula de Transfiguração.

- Ainda bem que temos esse fim de semana para visitar Hogsmeade. – Pedro disse se sentando em uma das mesas.

- É mas não se esqueçam que nossos deveres estão atrasados e que se não fizermos no sábado de noite ficara pesado fazer no domingo... – Lembrou Lupin não deixando os amigos muito felizes.

Tiago chegou logo depois dos três e parecia um tanto feliz.

- Por que você está tão sorridente? – Perguntou Sirius depois da aula.

- Porque, caro Sirius, eu tenho a melhor noticia que você receberá hoje.  
Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Chamei Roxy White para uma visita a Hogsmeade.

- Você o que?

- Chamei Roxy White...

- Seu idiota!

- Mas...

- Porque você fez isso? Já falei que já desisti dessa garota!

- Mas que coisa imbecil, Sirius! Você ainda nem falou com ela direito!

Sirius ainda tentando manter em segredo seu "treino de quadribol" com Roxy ficou calado. Tiago vendo que Sirius tinha a cara fechada, imitou o velho e conhecido "cacarejo"

- Você está tirando sarro com a minha cara? – Perguntou Sirius insultado.

- Não. Só estou chamando você de medroso.

- Está bem, então. Aonde você marcou de encontrar?

- Três vassouras. As 11 horas.

No fim de semana, os amigos estavam muito felizes, menos Sirius que parecia um tanto apreensivo.

- Eu ainda não acredito que você fez isso! – Dizia ele a caminho da aldeia.

- Ela deve ir com o namorado... – Lembrou Tiago.

- Namorado? – Sirius se assustou. – Como assim ela tem namorado? E você ainda a chama para sair!

- Calma Sirius, é só um encontro no três vassouras!

- Mesmo assim, você nunca me disse que ela tinha namorado!

- Eu esqueci de te contar...

- Você sabe quem é ele?

- Não faço a menor idéia, não sei nem o nome.

Sirius bufou e continuou a caminhar calado.

- Por que você está carregando esses livros Remo?

- Vou entregar ao George da Corvinal, ele me emprestou à alguns dias.

- Até aqui você está com livros? – Exclamou Tiago.

- Vou até a dedosdemel e vejo vocês em quinze minutos.

Ao chegar ao três vassouras, pediram três cervejas amanteigadas, uma mesa bem ao fundo e esperaram pelos convidados. Não demorou muito, cinco minutos talvez, e Roxy White entrada pela porta com um sujeito no mínimo sete anos mais velho que ela, de mãos dadas. Sirius olhou para Tiago por cima do ombro, mas este já havia se levantado e estava cumprimentando-os.

- Olá Roxy, olá...

- Tom, Tom Riddle.

- Certo, Tom, esses são Pedro e Sirius.

Os garotos lançaram-lhe sorrisos pouco convincentes e Tiago perguntou:

- Posso pedir mais duas cervejas amanteigadas?

- Pode ser... – Respondeu Roxy não muito animada.

- Eu prefiro um whisky de fogo.

Os amigos trocaram olhares mas pediram como Riddle queria.

Lupin caminhava já perto da dedosdemel quando certa agitação no Cabeça de Javali o chamou atenção. Havia um enorme grupo de sonserinos, todos cobertos por capas. Não querendo ser visto, Lupin passou apressado pelo outro lado da rua, desconfiado.  
Depois de entregar os livros a George, viu um homem suspeito em sua opinião saindo do três vassouras apressado. Acompanhou-o com os olhos e o viu entrando no Cabeça de Javali, no fim da rua. Curioso e a passos silenciosos espiou pela janela do pub e viu que ele havia sentado na cabeceira da mesa junto com os sonserinos. Devia ser o mais velho ali e todos o olhavam com respeito. Eram poucos os que estavam com o rosto à mostra, mas Lupin pôde reconhecer entre eles Snape, Malfoy e... Poderia mesmo ser? A "querida" prima de Sirius Bellatrix Black?  
Com essa dúvida, resolveu encaminhar-se ao três vassouras pois já havia de passado meia hora desde sua ida a dedosdemel e seus amigos deveriam estar preocupados.

-Lupin! O que houve? Se perdeu?

- Não, é só que... Tive que procurar George, não estava aonde combinamos.

- Hum... Bem, isso não importa, senta aqui, Roxy estava nos contando sobre sua antiga escola.

Mas Roxy não parecia muito animada, estava com a cabeça apoiada no braço e quando Lupin olhou a menina consultava o relógio.

-Por que não vamos dar uma volta? – Sugeriu Pedro.

Todos olharam para Roxy.

- Vamos então. – Ela respondeu.

Deixaram o dinheiro em cima da mesa e saíram para a tarde ensolarada de Hogsmeade. Sirius estava com o humor um pouco melhor e dava para perceber que fazia questão de andar ao lado de Roxy. Foi então que Tiago pôs seu plano em ação.

- Lupin! Acabei de me lembrar! Temos que fazer aqueles deveres ainda!

Mas Sirius afirmou incrédulo:

- Tiago! Você quer que voltemos à escola para fazer o dever em vez de ficar aqui em Hogsmeade?

- Nós não Sirius, você já fez o seu, lembra? – E cutucou Pedro com força.

- Ai! Ah! É. Claro, temos que ir, mas você pode ficar não nos importamos você não precisa ir!

Sirius, que ainda não havia acreditado no que seu amigo acabara de fazer apenas os viu se afastar. Virou para o lado e encarou Roxy por um momento, antes de ficar vermelho e dizer:

-Sabe, não pedi para que eles fizessem isso...

-É, acredito que não seja o seu tipo pedir ajuda aos amigos para se aproximar de uma garota.

-Ah, é... Não é o meu tipo...

Um sonserino passou veloz por Sirius, mas Roxy que estava de costas, não pôde desviar-se e caiu no chão, com o impacto.

-Ops, desculpe princesa! - Disse o menino parando e estendendo a mão à Roxy.

Mas ela não aceitou, se levantou de um pulo e deu-lhe um soco bem no meio do rosto. Todos os que iam passando pararam para observar e Pedro, Tiago e Lupin, que estavam em um beco debaixo da capa de invisibilidade quase não acreditaram.  
Após se levantar cambaleante, Rodolfo Lestrange sacou sua varinha e veio avançando em direção a garota. Sirius não perdeu tempo e colocou-se a frente dela, com a varinha firme no punho.

- Afaste-se moleque, o meu assunto é com ela!

-Então terá que passar por mim primeiro! – E olhando com malícia, Lestrange atacou:

-Rictusem...

-Expelliarmus!

Lestrange foi atirado no ar e caiu forte no chão. Agora, toda Hogsmeade observava a cena.

- Corra! – Gritou Sirius.

E assim, os dois correram para o castelo.


	6. Uma detenção promissora

Sirius e Roxy chegavam a Hogwarts cansados, mas mesmo assim rindo da situação.

-Agora que estamos salvos me diz uma coisa... Por que fez isso? - Roxy disse olhando para Sirius, já na porta da escola.

- Fez isso o que? - Ele perguntou.

- Me defender...

- Eu costumo salvar donzelas, Roxy... É por isso que todas as garotas me adoram...

Roxy estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, mas o zelador apareceu apontando para os dois:

- Vocês dois! O professor Dumbledore quer ver vocês em seu escritório!

Os dois encaminharam-se sobre os protestos do zelador até a gárgula do segundo andar, onde o ouviram dizer:

- Línguas de gato.

A gárgula saltou para o lado revelando uma escada que ao pisarem começou a subir em espiral.

No alto havia uma bela e comprida porta,bateram e ouviu-se:

- Entrem, eu já estava vos esperando.

Sirius e Roxy entraram na sala, devagar.

- Sr. Black e Srta White. Sentem-se, por favor. - Pediu Dumbledore.

- O senhor queria nos ver professor...

- Sim, sim... - começou. - eu fui avisado de que os dois se meteram em uma briga durante sua visita a Hogsmeade.

Sirius engoliu um seco enquanto Roxy parecia tranqüila.

- Sim, senhor. - confirmou o garoto baixando a cabeça.

- Receio que terei de tirar pontos da Grifinória por seus atos incompreensíveis.

- Mas professor, não há outra saída? Não seria bom a Grifinória pagar por nossos atos...

- Bom senhor Black, vocês podem optar por uma detenção cada. - Dumbledore apoiou a cabeça nas mãos entrelaçadas e o observou por cima de seus óclinhos de meia-lua.

Sirius encarou Roxy por um momento.

- Acho que eu escolho a detenção. - Disse Sirius firme.

Roxy o olhou abismada.

- Eu, eu também senhor. - Apressou-se a dizer.

- Mas preciso avisar-lhes que cumprirão suas respectivas detenções separadamente...

- Sim senhor. - repetiu novamente Sirius.

- Srta White, você limpará a sala dos troféus com a supervisão de um monitor e devo lembrar-lhe que não poderá utilizar sua varinha.

- Sr.Black você organizará o armário de poções ajudando o professor Slughorn. Não deverá utilizar a varinha também

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ambas as detenções serão hoje às 8 horas. E agora, tenham uma boa tarde. - Dumbledore despediu-se ainda com um ar calmo.

Os dois sairam silenciosos pela porta e não falaram nada até chegar do lado de fora da escada da gárgula.

- Roxy, tenho uma coisa que pode fazer nossas detenções não serem tão chatas...

- Como?

- Eu tenho um objeto mágico perfeito!

- Objeto mágico? - ela pareceu confusa.

- Depois eu te explico melhor. Me encontre na sala comunal antes de sair para a detenção.

- Está bem.

Os dois se despediram e cada um foi para um lado.

Poucas horas depois Sirius desceu de seu dormitório e encontrou Roxy já na sala comunal, no meio de seus outros companheiros grifinorianos.

- Eu trouxe aqui o que precisamos. - Disse Sirius mostrando dois pacotes a Roxy que apenas sorriu e o acompanhou até o corredor.

-Agora você fica com este. É um espelho mágico, eu falo nesse e você me vê nesse e responde.

- Mas para isso temos que distrair o professor Slughorn e o monitor que ficará comigo.

- Isso será fácil. – Disse Sirius num sorriso. – Eu direi ao professor Slughorn que quando ia indo para a detenção, encontrei pirraça e ele estava destruindo armaduras novamente no corredor do sétimo andar.

- E ele vai cair nisso?

- Ah vai... – Ele riu pensando em Slughorn procurando Pirraça no corredor em vão. – Quanto a você...

- Não precisa se preocupar, já tenho um plano...

- Já tem é? Qual? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Não dá tempo de contar agora então...até logo. – Ela subiu as escadas em direção a sala de troféus deixando Sirius um pouco intrigado.

- Roxy! – Sirius falava para o espelho.

- Oi Sirius! - Respondeu alegremente

- Como fez com o monitor?

- Isso não importa agora... aí está muito chato?

- Para falar a verdade... acho que mesmo que fosse um treino de quadribol seria chato...

- Como?

- É... Porque você está aí... E eu aqui...

Ela corou um pouco.

- Espera um minuto, acho que Slughorn está voltando!

-Aqui! - Tiago deu um pulo com o livro nas mãos e assustou Lupin e Pedro, chamando atenção dos outros presentes na sala comunal.

-Fale baixo Tiago, ninguém pode saber o que a gente está fazendo! - Repreendeu Lupin.

- Mas eu achei! Aqui Lupin! - Disse em um sussurro entregando-lhe o livro velho e gasto.

-Temos que tentar então, amanhã ainda, assim que acordarmos! - Disse Pedro.

-Mas me parece muito complicada essa poção Tiago, não sei se eu consigo... - Disse Lupin nervoso - Onde vamos encontrar pata de morcego e pêlo de unicórnio?

-Não sei, mas podemos vasculhar o armário do Slughorn...

-Tiago, se ele perceber vai perguntar para que queremos e aí já era!

-Mas que pessimismo Lupin! Nós vamos conseguir! – Disse Pedro animado.


	7. Sala Precisa

Enquanto Tiago e Pedro ainda estavam muito felizes pela descoberta da poção animaga, Lupin ainda parecia meio tenso.

- Por que esta cara, Lupin? – Perguntou Pedro.

- Nada... É só que...

Os amigos o encararam mais seriamente.

- Quando eu estava saindo da seção reservada, no dia que fui pegar este livro. – Ele apontou para o livro nas mãos de Tiago. – Eu vi...alguém entrando.

- Devia ser só um aluno tentando descobrir alguma coisa. – Opinou Tiago.

- Não. Não era só um aluno. Era alguém da Sonserina. – Respondeu Lupin. – No dia, me pareceu muito familiar.

Ninguém falou nada.

- E não é só isso... – Ele suspirou. – No dia que fui à dedosdemel, vi um grupo de Sonserinos no Cabeça de javali.

- E... E você reconheceu alguém?

- Acho que vi Bellatrix Black, Lucio Malfoy e Snape.

- Você viu a prima de Sirius? – Se assustou Pedro.

Lupin confirmou com a cabeça.

- E ainda não acabou. – Continuou a contar ainda tenso. – Um sujeito saiu do Três vassouras e entrou no pub também. Ele se se sentou à mesa dos Sonserinos e... Por que vocês estão assim?

Pedro e Tiago tinham o queixo caído.

- Sr. Black, é uma pena ter sido tarde demais, o pirraça já havia saído da cena do crime e quando o achei se negou de ter feito qualquer coisa... Mas fico satisfeito que tenho feito este belo trabalho por aqui!

- Obrigado professor Slughorn.

-Acho que você já pode ir.

Sirius se retirou da sala de poções e levou um susto ao ver Roxy parada esperando-o.

-Você também já foi liberada?

-Bem...

-Não acredito! Você fugiu? Vai se meter em uma baita encrenca...

-Acho que vale apena arriscar, venha comigo, descobri uma sala mágica aqui em Hogwarts na minha primeira semana de aula, é muito legal, venha!

A garota segurou na mão de Sirius e o arrastou até o 7º andar correndo.  
Parou diante de uma porta

-Esta, Sirius, não é a porta de uma sala qualquer, é a porta da Sala Precisa, como é conhecida.

-Sala o quê?

-É uma sala que a pessoa só pode entrar – Disse Roxy séria – quando tem real necessidade dela. Às vezes existe, às vezes não, mas quando aparece está sempre arrumada para atender às necessidades de quem a procura. Eu já a usei quando queria ficar sozinha.

-Quantas pessoas sabem que ela existe? – Perguntou Sirius interessado.

-Muito poucas, a maioria tropeça nela quando precisa, mas muitas vezes não a encontra outra vez...

-Quer dizer que as chances do zelador aparecer aqui e nos der outra detenção por estarmos fora da cama depois da hora são...

-Quase nulas.

-Então ta, vamos entrar.

-Não é simples assim, a pessoa tem que memorizar a sala que precisa, depois passar três vezes e aí então poderá entrar e encontrará o que precisa...

-E o que precisamos?

-Apenas de um espaço para ficarmos sós...

Os dois coraram ao mesmo tempo e assim que atravessaram a parede pela terceira vez, entraram em uma sala pequena, porém aconchegante, com um lustre no teto e um sofá no centro. Roxy e Sirius sentaram-se lado a lado, muito próximos e antes que o garoto percebesse seus lábios já haviam encontrado os dela.

Sirius acordou, mas permaneceu na cama por longos minutos, relembrando os acontecimentos recentes e sorrindo. Vestiu-se e desceu para o salão principal para tomar café da manhã. Sentou ao lado dos amigos, mas nem os olhou, serviu-se de panquecas e o garfo já estava a meio caminho da boca quando foi interrompido.

-Soubemos da sua detenção. – Começou Tiago sorrindo – Mas soubemos também que só foi dormir depois de meia-noite...

-É, o Slughorn me prendeu por muito tempo. – Esclareceu ainda sem encara-los.  
-Claro...

-Vocês estão rindo de que? – Irritou-se Sirius.

-Nada, apenas não somos ingênuos. – Pedro deu um tapa nas costas do amigo.

-Não houve nada está bem? Nossas detenções foram separadas!

-É, mas o espelho não estava mais em meu malão.

-Eu pensei em usá-los para diminuir o tédio, como sempre. Ora, por que não pára de me infernizar, Tiago!

-Tudo bem, tudo bem, mas o natal virá e o que comprará para sua nova namorada?

-Minha nova o quê?

-Está estampado na sua cara: eu beijei Roxy White.

-Se querem saber foi isso mesmo que aconteceu agora podem me deixar em paz?

-Não até me agradecer. – Insistiu.

-Te agradec...

-Sim, per ter deixado você a sós com ela!

-Não foi por isso que ela me beijou.

-Então foi por quê? Por que você é irresistível? – Todos riram da piada, até Lupin.

-Ah, cala a boca!

-Tudo bem, mas temos uma coisa para te contar. O Lupin estava observando o Cabeça de Javali depois que entregou os livros pro George e adivinha quem ele viu?

Sirius olhou interessado.

-Viu a Bellatrix, o Malfoy, Snape e mais um monte de sonserinos esperando uma pessoa. Uma pessoa que por acaso saiu do Três vassouras.

O namorado da Roxy Tom Riddle. - À promuncia dessas palavras, Sirius estremeceu, havia esquecido que ela tinha um namorado. Um namorado muito mais velho que ele e ainda por cima chefe de reúnião com os sonserinos.


	8. Animagos

Esquecendo sua preocupação com Riddle, o namorado de Roxy, Sirius e Tiago foram para o treino de quadribol enquanto Lupin e Pedro iam coletando os ingredientes que tinham para a poção dos animagos.

-Hoje vamos dar duro, eu sei que muitos de nós estão ocupados com os NOM's ou com os NIEM's, mas o jogo contra a Sonserina será em duas semanas e temos que vencer se queremos ver a cor daquela taça. – Começou Tiago. -Billie, você cobre a direita que Matt vai avançar pela esquerda. No dia do jogo, será fácil confundir o goleiro deles, o Roger tem uma certa dificuldade quando está sob pressão, e como eles perderam para a Corvinal, Joel deve estar no pé dele.

Billie assentiu com a cabeça.

-Roxy, se concentre me defender dos balaços de Chucky e Bob; e Sirius, tente acertar bem na fuça de Lenon!

-Pode deixar comigo, aquele apanhador não poderá mais trapacear derrubando ninguém da vassoura! – Sirius estava animado para vingar o braço quebrado de Tiago no ano anterior, que fora conseqüência das trapaças da Sonserina.

-E por final, vamos treinar nosso jovem goleiro, a Grifinória não tem um goleiro do segundo ano a séculos, você terá que fazer por merecer, Mike!

O dia estava claro com poucas nuvens e este poderá ter sido o melhor treino da Grifinória do ano.

Enquanto isso, Lupin e Pedro estavam com as mochilas carregadas de frascos com todo o tipo de ingrediente que conseguiram de seus estoques de poções, restavam apenas os dois que só poderiam encontrar no armário de Horácio Slughorn.

-Como foi o treino? – Perguntou Pedro ao ver Sirius e Tiago se aproximando, já sem as vassouras.

-O melhor de todos! O time estava bem motivado!

-É, e parece que vencermos a Sonserina vai ser muito simples. – Disse Tiago abrindo a mochila de Lupin. – Parece que conseguiram bastante coisa não é, afinal poções serve para alguma coisa!

-Esperem um instante, talvez não precisemos invadir o armário do Slughorn! – Exclamou Sirius deixando todos surpresos. – A Ro... Que dizer, eu descobri uma sala no 7º andar conhecida como a Sala Precisa onde antes de entrar memorizamos a sala que precisamos e ao entrar, ela estará lá, com os móveis e objetos adequados. Podemos memorizar os fracos com os ingredientes que precisamos e então eles estarão lá!

A felicidade espalhou-se contagiante e os quatro dirigiram-se ao 7º andar.

-Pensem todos em uma sala onde poderemos preparar poções, onde poderemos encontrar frascos com pata de morcego e pêlo de unicórnio. Pensem também em estantes com livros sobre animagos e em uma pilha de chocolates.

Todos riram e viram fixamente em suas cabeças essa sala perfeita. Passaram três vezes pela parede e:

-Nossa! Mas é igual a que eu imaginei! – Surpreendeu-se Pedro.

-Olhem! Os ingredientes! –Comemorou Lupin dando vivas.

-Agora nada poderá nos impedir de nos tornar animagos! – Disse Tiago com alegria.

Ficaram lá se deliciando com os chocolates e de vez em qunado dando palpites a Lupin sobre o preparo da poção. Sirius lia em um livro sobre a sensação da transformação em animais de verdade.

-Agora vem uma parte importante pessoal. - disse Lupin sério – mas é divertida também. – Todos o olharam atentos. – A poção está com a cor e o odor exatamente como descritos no livro, chegou a hora de decidirem que animais gostariam de se transformar. Não haverá volta depois, é claro que não precisarão se transformar se um dia desistirem, mas esse será o único animal que poderão virar. Pensem não só na diversão, mas pensem com sabedoria, pensem nas vantagens e desvantagens de cada animal. Este livro aqui – e apontou para um livro ao seu lado – lhes informará muito sobre todos os animais que poderão pensar em se transformar.

Os três folhearam o livro durante duas horas até que Sirius anunciou a Lupin:

-Já me decidi. Nem olhei na área de insetos, pois eu quero ser um animal de porte e descobri exatamente o certo. – Ele deixou um suspense no ar antes de anunciar. – Serei um cachorro. Mas não um cachorro qualquer, um cachorro grande e preto. Poderei correr veloz e alguns até irão me temer, por isso a cor e o tamanho.

O silêncio permaneceu por um breve instante e estão Tiago debochou:

-Será o melhor amigo do homem é totó?

Sirius quase avançou no amigo, mas depois se conteve e perguntou:

-Você será o que então o espertinho?

-Serei um cervo para a sua informação.

-Tá brincando né?

-Brincando? Por que estaria?

-Um cervo? Você vai ser um bambi? - Sirius cai na risada.

- Cervos são criaturas inteligentes, bonitas e interessantes! São sim! - Tiago tentava convencer Sirius. - Parem de rir!

- Ta bom, ta bom... E você Pedro? - perguntou Sirius.

-Eu não sei, mas estava pensando em algum animal pequeno e ágil.

-Veja no capítulo dos pequenos animais quais são ágeis então... - Sugeriu Lupin.

-Aqui eles mostram... Coelhos, sapos, ratos... Mas eu não vou ser um coelhinho!

-Por que você não é um rato? Quase ninguém consegue pegar um rato.

-É, acho que nem conseguiria diferenciar o Pedro, ele já é tão feio! -E mais umas vez Sirius desatou a rir.

-Pare com isso! - Retrucou Pedro.

-É Sirius, acho que você deve parar. – Disse Lupin em um tom calmo.

-Mas vocês é que estão chatos! Parecem que não pensam! Um está escolhendo um animal que duvidamos quanto a sua sexualidade, o outro quer se um rato! Existem animais mais estranhos para se escolher?

-Acho que você já esqueceu por que estamos aqui Sirius...

-Para virarmos animagos?

-Sim, mas existe uma razão para virarem animagos, não?

-Para te distrairmos na Casa dos Gritos, não é?

-É, mas não me parece que você está pensando nisso...

-Como assim?

-Sirius, não é questão de um animal bonito ou sei lá o que você está pensando, é questão de um animal esperto, que você possa controlar!


	9. Floresta proibida

-Então vocês acabem logo com essa poção e quando estiver pronta para beber me avisem pelo espelho, porque eu vou dar uma volta. – E Sirius saiu largando o espelho em uma cadeira.

"Tenho assuntos mais importantes a resolver do que ficar esperando esses panacas decidirem no que vão se transformar..." – Pensava Sirius enquanto descia as escadas do castelo, a caminho do campo de quadribol.

Ao achar uma sombra no meio do pôr-do-sol de Hogwarts, Sirius acomodou-se na grama, mas antes que pudesse relaxar viu um vulto de capa preta se embrenhando na floresta proibida.

Assustado mas tomado por uma curiosidade intensa, Sirius seguiu o vulto. Cauteloso, ia caminhando devagar até perceber que já havia entrado na floresta.

- Roxy. – Alguém chamou. – Aqui.

Sirius olhou para todos os lados mas não via ninguém. Se escondeu em um arbusto próximo e observou a cena.

O vulto retirou o capuz e Sirius pôde perceber que era a mesma Roxy que conhecia, ao lado de seu verdadeiro namorado.

-Tom, preciso lhe dizer umas coisas... – Começou a garota encabulada. –Eu...

Mas antes que pudesse completar sua frase, Tom a beijou.

Sirius sentiu a raiva aumentar. Observou essa cena percebendo que Roxy nem estava ligando.

- Mas Tom, preciso lhe contar uma coisa... – Disse Roxy após o demorado beijo.

Riddle aguardou silencioso.

- Eu...quero...terminar. – A garota disse hesitante.

Riddle tornou-se mais sério. Sirius sentiu-se mais aliviado.

Houve mais silêncio e Roxy sentindo-se constrangida dirigiu a palavra:

- Nos vemos depois então, Tom.

A menina saiu da floresta deixando os dois para trás.

Sirius acompanhou a garota com os olhos, mas quando voltou-se novamente para Riddle, ele havia sumido.

Já no jardim, Sirius exclamou:

-Roxy!

Ela virou-se perplexa.

-Sirius? O que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah... Talvez... VENDO VOCÊ E SEU EX-NAMORADINHO SE BEIJAREM? – Sirius esbravejou.

-Como? Eu terminei com ele! E você estava me espionando?

Os dois se encararam por um momento.

- Não vai me dizer por que não o impediu de te beijar?

-Sirius, você não está entendendo...

-Ah, sim, porque você o amava muito não é? – Disse Sirius irritando-se.

Sirius se aproximou da menina e a fez encará-lo de frente.

- Roxy...

Sirius foi calado por um beijo da mesma. O céu já estava escuro e estrelado. Os dois ficaram ali durante algum tempo até que rapidamente ele foi guiado de novo ao corredor do 7º andar.

Passaram cuidadosamente pelo salão principal sem seres vistos e subiram as escadas.

- A sala precisa? – Ele se assustou. – Mas... por que?

Não teve tempo de pensar, Roxy o empurrou dentro da sala e fechou a porta.

"Sirius! Sirius! Sirius, onde você está? A poção está pronta!" Sirius debateu-se no sofá até reconhecer a voz e perceber que não era um sonho. Abriu os olhos assustado.

Levantou-se e foi até suas roupas jogadas no chão.

"Sirius, responde! Você tem que vir para cá! A poção está pronta e a aula de transfiguração é em quinze minutos!"

-Ah! O espelho! - Após vestir-se correu e responder para Tiago:

-Espera Tiago, terá que ser depois da aula, porque eu ainda não comi nada!

"Onde você está?"

Sirius pensou bem, guardou o espelho no bolso e virou-se para a porta entreaberta. Roxy já havia saído.

- Onde esteve, cara? – Perguntou Pedro já na sala de Transfiguração.

- Eu... Eu...

- Você não dormiu no dormitório... – Lembrou Lupin.

- Pois é, não dormi. – Sirius se lembrava da noite anterior.

- Não te vemos desde que saiu da sala precisa para "dar uma volta" – Disse Tiago.

- Eu...

- Bom dia alunos! – Exclamou a professora tirando a atenção dos amigos. Todos se calaram e esperaram o fim da aula.

- Sirius, tem que haver um bom motivo para você não ter dormido no dormitório!

- Eu não dormir no dormitório pois eu estava com a Roxy! – Sirius disse irritado. – Feliz, agora?

Pedro, Tiago e Lupin se entreolharam. Sirius andou rápido deixando os amigos para trás. Não tinha visto a poção ainda e não estava nem ai para isso.


	10. Grifinória X Sonserina

Duas semanas se passaram, os professores já estavam deixando os alunos nervosos com a aproximação dos NOM's, mas por outro lado, a grande festa do dia das bruxas estava à dois dias.

Sirius continuava a não mencionar o acontecido na noite em que não dormiu no dormitório, mas seus amigos também não haviam comentado nada. Ele se levantou com sono ainda, trocou-se e desceu para o café da manhã farto de Hogwarts.

-Ei! Matt! Você viu o Tiago, o Lupin e o Pedro por aí?

-Vi, mas já faz tempo que eles saíram daqui,...

-Hum... – Sirius engoliu uma torrada e saiu correndo para a sala precisa em busca dos seus amigos e da poção que já havia se esquecido. No meio do caminho trombou com ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que...

-Seboso! Que desagradável surpresa... – Disse reforçando o desagradável e revelando um malicioso sorriso.

-Também não é nenhuma maravilha a sua companhia Black!

Mas desta vez Sirius se viu na pior, enquanto colocava os dedos no bolso da calça Snape já havia apontado a varinha na direção de seu coração.

- Vai em frente seboso, me mate logo antes que fique intediante. - Mas Snape percebeu a vinda de Eric e não deu tempo de falar mais nada.

-Acho que uma detenção para o senhor Snape viria a calhar, não acham?

Sirius sorriu vitorioso e observou os dois sumirem ao fim do corredor na direção oposta.  
Continuou até chegar em frente à porta da sala precisa, entrar e ver que estava vazia, foi aí que lembrou que não era um dia comum, ele teria que jogar contra a Sonserina em meia hora. Saiu correndo para o campo e ao entrar no vestiário encontrou todo o time já repassando as táticas de jogo.

- Foi mal pessoal, me esqueci...

-É, já dava para fazer uma idéia. - Disse Tiago numa cara de reprovação ao mesmo tempo sorridente.

-Então, onde estavam?

-A gente estava falando sobre o novo jogador que a sonserina nos revelou.

-Novo...? O quê?

-Isso mesmo meu caro, parece que não será tão fácil...

-Mas quem é? Fala logo!

-É o novo goleiro deles, o... Malfoy.

-Como? Desde quando esse oxigenado joga quadribol?

-Desde que nasceu com dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma Insomnic.

-Uma Insomnic? Mas ainda nem lançou cara!

-Pra você vê como eu estou me sentindo...

-Aquele nojentinho!

O time da Grifinória entrou em campo e não foi muito bem recebido, a torcida de sua casa estava em minoria e eles estavam sendo vaiados pela Sonserina e pela Lufa-Lufa também, não sabiam porque.

Logo após vieram os sonserinos super aplaudidos e se exibindo como sempre. Junto à caixa das bolas estava a baixinha juíza Fredy e seu fiel escudeiro Marlow, que costumava narrar as partidas.

- Muito bem, eu quero um jogo limpo aqui ouviram bem? - Disse Fredy com os olhos fixos em Sirius e Lenon. - Marlow, vá para a cabine dos professores e anuncie o início do jogo.

Os times de posicionaram e ao apito deram um forte impulso no chão.

Todos ficaram impressionados com a rapidez da Insomnic de Lúcio, que já estava rondando as balizas sorridente.

Sirius mantia os fixos no artilheiro Lenon. Nesse instante Sonserina marca 10 pontos e Tiago, que ainda não tinha visualizado o pomo, quase foi atingido por um balaço.

- Roxy! Presta atenção, caramba! Eu quase fui derrubado!

Tiago acelerou e o frio percorreu suar orelhas. Do outro lado do campo, ele viu uma Roxy aflita gesticulando para ele e apontando para baixo. Na mesma hora localizou o brilho já conhecido do pomo.

O apanhador da Sonserina, Geroldo, percebeu a agitação e também avistou o pomo.  
A Grifinória marcou dois gols belíssimos enganando Lúcio vindo cada artilheiro de um lado e passando a bola entre si, porém o jogo prosseguia e a Sonserina estava dando muito trabalho para o goleiro grifinoriano, deixando um placar de 90 a 20 para a Sonserina.

Sirius estava prestes a rebater um balaço na direção de Geroldo quando Chucky chocou-se contra ele e o empurrou para cima da torre da torcida da Corvinal.  
Todo mundo só estava prestando atenção em Sirius e nem percebeu que o pomo se desviou e foi para perto de Roxy.

-TIAGO! - Ela berrou e rebateu a bolinha reluzente exatamente no ângulo perfeito para ele, que agarrou bem em tempo e levou a torcida à um estado de tristeza e felicidade juntos, pois ganharam, mas Sirius se esborrachou bonito na areia. O jogo terminou assim: 170 para a Grifinória contra 100 para a Sonserina.  
Tiago correu, entregou o pomo para Freedy e foi ver se o amigo estava bem.

Sirius abriu os olhos. Estava na enfermaria com uma dor estonteante no braço e ombro esquerdos, olhando para muitos grifinorianos rodeados na sua cama.

- O que? - Foi o que conseguiu sair de sua boca.

- Você foi derrubado. - Explicou Lupin.

- Hã? Por quem?

- Pelo Chucky.

- Como assim? Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Nós ganhamos o jogo? Aonde está Tiago?

Preciso falar com ele sobre a tática...

- Calma... - Lupin fez o menino se acalmar e respirar direito.

- O Tiago está falando com o Dumbledore a respeito do Chucky. Pode ser que ele seja banido da equipe de quadribol.

-Mas eu preciso falar para ele sobre a...

-O que esse mundo de alunos está fazendo ao redor do meu paciente?

Madame Pomfrey chegou e espulsou todos, deixando Sirius sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Não suportava o fato de não ter visto seu time ganhar e ainda ter de estar todo quebrado por causa de um idiota sonserino

Madame Pomfrey ja havia saido e já era noite. Amanhã seria Hallowen e Sirius, provavelmente não poderia ir ao jantar.

Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir um pouco. Ainda não tinha bebido a poção, nem tinha visto a cor dela!


	11. Halloween

Despertou-se de seus sonhos e abriu os olhos para ver a única pessoa que poderia lhe fazer sorrir numa hora daquelas.

-Oi.

-Oi, está se sentindo melhor?

-Ainda não... Mas se você ficar aqui acho que em duas horas já estou plantando bananeira.

Roxy riu, se debruçou sobre a cama e deu-lhe um beijo.

- Madame Pomfrey pode voltar. - Alertou Sirius.

-E...?

- Acho que seria arriscado você ficar aqui comigo...

-Mas eu não estou nem aí para ela.

- É bom saber que se preocupa... – disse sarcasticamente - Mas pode acabar levando outra detenção.

- Sirius... Se preocupando com detenções? Você? Pode deixar que eu me cuido...

Sirius não falou nada mas ainda estava preocupado.

- Eu preciso muito falar com o Tiago.

-Sobre o que? Não dá pra esperar?

-Bem...

-Me conta...

Sirius pensou por um momento e então disse:

-Em você é claro que eu confio, mas eu não sei se o Tiago, o Pedro e o Lupin vão gostar...

- Do que está falando?

- Eu quero me tornar animago.

Roxy o encarou.

- Se tornar animago? Por quê?

A pergunta fatal foi feita e Sirius ficou mais nervoso.

- Não... Não posso dizer. – Sirius se ajeitou na cama, se sentando e desviando o olhar do rosto da menina. – Não posso contar a você, Roxy, por mais que eu queira. – disse infeliz.

-Sirius, não precisa se explicar, eu sei que você não pode por causa deles, mas nem para mim? Eu nunca sairia contando para toda a comunidade bruxa, eu nem conheço gente o suficiente para isso! – Sirius a encarou.

-Eu... Eu vou te contar, mas na frente do Pedro, do Tiago e do Lupin você tem que fingir que não sabe.

-Ta bom. – Um sorriso começava a se alargar no rosto dela.

-Nós vamos nos tornar animagos pois...

-Nós? – interrompeu Roxy – Tiago, Pedro e Lupin também vão?

-Bem... – respirou fundo – somente eu, Tiago e Pedro na verdade...  
Roxy esperou que ele continuasse.

-É que... O Lupin... Ele precisa de companhia em algumas épocas todo mês, e, bem, os humanos não podem ir, então, hum, nós vamos em forma animal.

Roxy definitivamente não entendera uma só palavra, mas não disse nada. Sirius percebeu a incompreensão e explicou:

- Ele é um... Um lobisomem..

Esperou por um grito ou algo assim, até que veio:

-Ah... Então é por isso que no mês passado, lá pelo dia dezessete ele estava tão pálido?

-Suponho que sim.

-Mas como ele fica em Hogwarts nessas épocas?

-Salgueiro Lutador, é uma passagem secreta para a casa dos gritos.

-Que legal! – Sorriu – Sirius, não precisa se preocupar, o segredo está guardado.

Beijou-o e, antes de sair disse:

-Nos vemos amanhã. Boa noite.

Os raios de Sol já adentravam a ala hospitalar e Sirius acordou. Era Halloween. O jantar seria farto de comidas deliciosas e ele já estava chateado pela idéia de ter que ficar ali.

Nesse momento Madame Pomfrey chegou perto de sua cama.

-Vejo que seu braço já está bem melhor, agora tome aqui. – e estendeu um copo com um líquido esbranquiçado – isso é para uma cicatrização final, acho que se correr, hoje a noite poderá aproveitar ainda um pouco da cerimônia.

O estômago de Sirius roncou só com a idéia de finalmente um jantar decente. Ficou mais feliz com a notícia e sorrindo perguntou:

-Que horas são?

-Já são 9:30, já trarei o seu café.

-Sirius, você já voltou? – Perguntou Pedro.

-Não, imagina... – Brincou Sirius.

-Aí, temos que ver o negócio da poção... – Lembrou Tiago.

-Psss, fale baixo!

-Calma Remo, não tem nada de mais em uma poção, se alguém ouvir a gente falando disso, não vai entender mesmo...

-Tá.

- Vou dar uma volta por aí.

-Tudo bem então, Sirius, mas você não vai jantar?

-Vou.

Pegou uma torrada e saiu para os jardins.

-Oi Sirius, que bom que deu para você vir! – Disse Roxy dando um beijo nele.  
Os dois se sentaram na grama.

-Roxy, acho que quero que você venha comigo quando me transformar em animago.

-Mas e quanto aos outros?

-Vou acabar falando com eles mesmo.

-Pode ser.

Ficaram um minuto em silêncio.

-Sabe o que eu ainda não sei? Que animal você escolheu?

-Um cachorro.

-Por quê?

-Porque cachorros são inteligentes.

- Você já sabe como se transformar em animago?

- Sim. O Lupin preparou uma poção.

- Você não pediu autorização ao ministério, pediu? - Ela perguntou.

- O que você acha?

Ela sorriu e Sirius deitou e postou-se a observar as estrelas.

- Roxy, você nunca me contou sobre como conheceu o Tom Riddle...

-Bem... não é muito confortável falar sobre ele com você...

-É só que... Eu quase não sei sobre você, sabe, o seu passado e etc...

-Bom, então estamos quites! Eu também não sei sobre você.

-Não há muita coisa sobre mim para contar... Minha família é um saco, eu prefiro Hogwarts à minha casa e me sinto mais à vontade na casa do Tiago do que ao lado da minha mãe maluca e meu irmão perfeitinho...

-Você não está melhor do que eu... O problema é que eu nem tenho família. Moro num orfanato muito chato se você quer saber.

- Onde você nasceu? – Ele perguntou hesitante. –Você conheceu seus pais?

- Nasci em Londres. Sim, eu conheci meus pais, mas eles morreram quando eu ainda era nova. Meu pai era jogador de quadribol... – Ela sentiu uma vontade de rir. – Jogou algumas vezes na seleção inglesa na Copa Mundial. Mas foi exatamente jogando que ele morreu.

Roxy parou, mas percebendo Sirius interessado continuou.

- Ele foi atingido por um balaço nas costas, depois foi derrubado por uma vassoura desgovernada e caiu.

Aquela última palavra soou forte e Sirius ficou apreensivo. Roxy estava agora, literalmente rindo da situação.

-Engraçado como não consigo nem lembrar da cara dele!

-Mas... Roxy, e sua mãe?

-Minha mãe morreu assassinada. – Ela disse mais séria. – Ela era tecladista em uma banda e em um belo dia um fã a matou.

-E... Como você foi parar em um orfanato?

-Meus tios me deixaram lá.

-Seus tios não gostavam de você

-Eu acho que não, né? Afinal eles me largaram em um orfanato

-Pois é...

-Estou com fome.

-Podemos entrar e jantar se quiser...

-Tudo bem.


	12. Aluado e Rabicho

A cerimônia foi farta e cheia de abóboras com velas dentro. Após o jantar Sirius foi falar com Tiago, Pedro e Lupin.

-Posso contar uma coisa? Eu... Eu contei à Roxy.

-O que você contou? – Perguntou Tiago.

-Sobre os animagos e tudo mais...

-TUDO MAIS O QUE? – Perguntou Lupin nervoso.

-Gente, vocês não precisam desconfiar dela... Não tem nada de mais.

-Porque não é com você não é mesmo?

-Desculpa Lupin, não achei que fosse ficar assim... – Disse Sirius descontraidamente.

-Agora ela já pode entrar pro clube. – Lupin debochou.

-Ah, qual é? Eu só queria que ela estivesse lá quando nós nos transformarmos, porque vai ser legal.

-Nossa, que emoção! – Riu Tiago.

-Agora já convidei... Mas enfim, quando nós vamos beber a poção?

-Pode ser hoje ainda, não pode? – Pedro perguntou.

-Chama a sua amiguinha então que estamos indo pro sétimo andar.

-Está bem Lupin, vou chamar minha n-a-m-o-r-a-d-a.

Já na Sala Precisa.

-Prontos? – Perguntou Lupin.

-Vamos logo com isso! – Disse Tiago.

-Aqui está. - Lupin estendeu a cada um seu respectivo copo com o líquido.

-Estou nervoso. – Disse Pedro apreensivo.

-Vamos beber essa droga logo!

Mas quando Tiago terminou de falar, olhou para o lado e havia um enorme cão preto parado olhando para ele.

-O Sirius já tomou! – Exclamaram ao mesmo tempo em que Sirius se transformava de volta.

-Agora é a minha vez. – Disse Tiago.

Um belo cervo tomou seu lugar e encarou os quatro. No minuto seguinte Tiago estava de volta.

-Até que você deu um belo viadinho! – Sirius ironizou.

-Não enche! Vai Pedro, só falta você.

Ele bebeu, estremeceu e virou um rato numa fração de segundo. Correu pela sala e se escondeu embaixo de uma estante.

-Ele é um rato? – Perguntou Roxy fazendo uma careta.

-Pois é. – Concordou Tiago. - Cada maluco com a sua idéia...

-Agora todos ja podem se transformar em animagos. Mas utilizem esse recurso apenas quando precisarem e. DA PARA PRESTAREM ATENÇÃO!

Lupin agora havia se irritado com o fato dos três amigos estarem se transformando e voltando ao normal só por diversão.

-Ai! Você pisou no meu rabo!

-É impossível não pisar no seu rabo, Pedro. Ou melhor, rabicho.

-Rabicho?

-É.

-Que coisa mais idiota. – Comentou Sirius.

-Não achei, eu gostei, agora só vou chamar o Pedro assim.

-Pronto, quando chegar a lua cheia, na semana que vem, nós já vamos estar prontos. Todos conseguem controlar a hora de se transformar e destransformar?

-Claro né, não é difícil.

-É Tiago, mas você se esqueceu de que EU não sei como é...

-Ah, é.

-Cara, vai ser legal ficar em companhia de um lobisomem sem que ele te mate. - Disse Pedro, que já deixara de ser um rato.

-É, e você poderá entrar no banheiro feminino e assustar todas as meninas, Pedro.

Todos riram da piada de Sirius. Lupin estava observando a lua pela janela. Daqui a uns dias eles sairiam para a casa dos gritos.

-Lupin, pare de olhar para a lua crescente. – Disse Pedro.

-É Lupin, você está fora do ar ou coisa assim?

- Não Tiago, é que ele está 'aluado' hoje.

Lupin parou de observar a janela e riu também.

-Seu apelido pode ser Aluado, Lupin.

-Aluado? – disse Lupin fazendo uma careta.

-É você tá sempre virado pra lua.

Todos aproveitaram seus minutos como animais e depois, bem tarde, quando todos já estavam saindo para dormir, Pedro saiu na frente, seguido de Lupin e depois Tiago, que olhou para trás e viu a Sala Precisa se reformando e dois adolescentes ainda dentro. Pôde adivinhar quem eram.

Algumas semanas se passaram, e já era véspera de Natal. Os Nom's estavam cada vez mais próximos e os 4 amigos já estavam cansados de estudar.

-Potter! -Foi você que fez a armadura do 5º andar xingar cada pessoa que passa?

-Não, Lily...

-NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!

-Mas eu não...

-Detenção!

-Ela é muito enjoada - comentou Pedro em voz baixa.

-VOCÊ QUER UMA DETENÇÃO TAMBÉM PETTIGREW?

-Não, eu não...

Mas antes que pudesse terminar, ela virou as costas e saiu pelo corredor bufando.

-É, pelo visto ela não está de bom humor. - Riu Tiago.

Mas do mesmo jeito saiu correndo atrás da menina. Alcançou-a no fim do corredor.

-O quê você perdeu por aqui, Potter?

-Lily, eu não enfeitiçei a armadura.

-A não? - Ela estava vermelha de raiva.

-Não. Mas posso saber uma coisa?

-Depende Potter.

-Por que está com raiva de mim? Mesmo que eu tivesse feito isso, não é motivo para estar vermelha da cor do seu cabelo!

-Não é da sua conta porque eu estou com raiva! Se não enfeitiçou a armadura, tudo bem, eu retiro sua detenção! Agora se já acabou, tenho muitas coisas para fazer.

-Coisas a fazer, é? Nossa, mas a nossa monitora-chefe está bem ocupadinha, heim? Será que pode me dizer de ficará aqui em Hogwarts para o Natal?

-Não te interessa se vou ficar no Natal, Potter

-Ah, você não sabe como interessa. - Disse ele sorrindo e encarando-a em seus olhos verdes.

-O que você quer? - Ela desviou o olhar.

-Eu? Acho que já sabe, não é?

-Bom, a não ser que tenha mudado, presumo que irá me convidar para o Natal.

-Em parte está certa. Sobre o convite, mas... A gente não tem se visto muito, como sabe que não mudei?

-Diria pela sua arrogância. E pela sua cara de inocente. - Completou.

-Nesses últimos minutos eu fui arrogante?

Ela se calou.

-Acho que implicância tem limites, Lily. Eu mudei sim, você deveria ter percebido, mas está muito ocupada gritando comigo.

Ela ficou novamente sem palavras. Mas não foi preciso palavras, Tiago se aproximou e num segundo estavam se beijando. Ninguém pôde presenciar o momento, estavam sozinhos. Ao abrir os olhos, ele viu-a tão envergonhada que não teve coragem de dizer nada. Retirou da mochila a varinha e recitou baixinho:

-Orchideous! - Pegou a bela flor, deu para ela, virou-se e foi embora.


	13. Encontros e Desencontros

Vagando pelos aposentos de Hogwarts, Tiago estava em transe, como conseguira o que sempre quis não fazia idéia, a única coisa que sabia era que ele finalmente conseguira.

Chegando ao quadro da mulher gorda, demorou a lembrar-se da senha, mas depois de minutos encarando-o, deixou escapar:

-Limoeiros de açúcar.

O quadro virou e ele entrou na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Lá encontrou seus amigos reunidos ao redor de uma mesa. Sentou-se também e ficou calado, sorrindo para o além, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-E pessoal, o Tiago não tá bem não. - Informou Pedro.

-Caramba! O que foi que a Lily te fez? - Perguntou Lupin segurando o riso.

-Olha só, ele nem percebe que estamos aqui... - Sirius abanou a mão várias vezes na frente de Tiago, mas este continuava sorrindo para o teto.

- Bom, ele vai se recuperar alguma hora e ai perguntamos. - Lupin finalizou o assunto e os 3 voltaram a estudar.

- Vocês sabem que a Lily consegue ficar vermelha que nem o cabelo dela? E que ela sempre usa um suéter por cima da blusa? E que o tom de verde do olho dela é inigualável?

-Bom Tiago, ao contrário de você nós nos contemos e resistimos a olhar para todos esses detalhes de sua queridinha Lily.

-Sirius, você não entende, hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! - Tiago finalmente expressou sua felicidade arrastando a cadeira e correndo para o dormitório. Voltou de lá com uma pena e um pergaminho enrolado.

-Vou escrever pra ela!

-Xi, ficou doido!

-Você bateu com a cabeça? - Perguntou Lupin tirando o pergaminho das mãos de Tiago. - Ela rasgaria isso em 100 pedaços e ainda jogaria na lareira...na sua frente

-Meu caro Lupin, meu caro, as coisas mudaram por aqui. - Disse Tiago arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Como? - Os três perguntaram juntos.

-Eu beijei a srta. Evans hoje.

Foi um momento de puro e completo silêncio.

-Acho melhor a gente dar um remédio pra esse cara, ele realmente acha que o seu sonho aconteceu. - Riu Sirius.

Mas no rosto de Tiago estava explícito que não havia sonho algum, ele parecia um menininho de cinco anos tomando seu primeiro sorvete.

-Tiago, você não beijou a Lily. - Pedro deu tapinhas do ombro de Tiago.

-Beijei sim!

-Não, não beijou.

-Beijei sim! - Disse Tiago batendo na mesa.

-Não! - Repetiram os três.

-Então pergunta para ela!

Tiago subiu o dormitório batendo os pés na escada.

-Eu vou sair um pouco, arejar a cabeça. - Sirius avisou. - Deixa o Tiago acordar do sonho dele.

Descendo as escadas, Sirius passou por um famoso retrato de frutas e resolveu pegar umas na cozinha antes de receber os raios de Sol da tarde. Vagou pelos jardins, mas ao aproximar-se do campo de quadribol, seu queixo caiu. Lá estava Roxy, abraçada com outro! Raiva e incredulidade subiram-lhe a cabeça. Puxou a varinha, mas parou. Antes de pronunciar o feitiço pensou bem. Talvez fosse um engano, talvez não fosse a Roxy. Ele adiantou alguns passou e então, com toda a certeza gritou:

-Expelliarmus!

O feitiço atingiu o garoto em cheio. Ele foi lançado no mínimo 6 metros para trás. Roxy olhou Sirius assustada.

-O que você fez?

-O que VOCÊ estava fazendo com ELE?

-Ele é meu AMIGO!

-Amigos que descem a mão na amiga...

-Ele não fez isso!

-Ia fazer quando eu impidi!

-Que idiotice! Você nem sabe o que estava havendo! Se você quer saber, o Billie perdeu seu gatinho de estimação num acidente de feitiço errado!

-Da próxima vez eu te dou mais tempo para você pensar numa mentira menos deslavada!

-Sirius, pare de bancar o bobo!

-Você está querendo fugir do assunto!

-O que houve com você! -Vinha Billie apontando o dedo para Sirius.

-Você estava dando em cima da minha namoada, isso foi o que aconteceu!

-Eu Mas ela só veio me perguntar se estaria no próximo jogo, e disse que não pois iria talvez sair de Hogwarts, pois meus pais vão se mudar para Alemanha!

-Isso prova que minha namorada é uma mentirosa! Gatinho morto, desde quando gatos fazem falta?

-Sirius, não quero mais saber de você reclamando!

-Então vai embora porque meu assunto já se encerrou faz muito tempo!

-Ótimo!

Cada um foi para um lado, furiosos, deixando o Billie com uma baita dor nas costelas.

-Quem ela pensa que é? Mentir pra mim, sair abraçando quem quiser assim? Eu não preciso dela, posso ficar com qualquer uma! Ela vai ver! - Saiu Sirius resmungando pelos campos ao redor de Hogwarts.

A manhã surgiu branca e gelada, o salão principal já estava decorado para o Natal e Lupin desceu para o café.

Encontrou-se com Pedro já sentado admirando um belo pote de pudim e Tiago com a cara fechada ao seu lado. Sentou e disse:

-Já melhorou da enxaqueca? - E olhou para Tiago.

Ele respondeu com algo parecido com "Hunpf".

-Vocês não acham que a decoração está boa este ano?

-Ah Pedro, não enche! Que saco esse café! Preciso azarar alguém, onde está o Ranhoso?

-Pergunta respondida. – Pedro apontou para a porta, onde Snape saia para o saguão de entrada.

Tiago se levantou foi até a escada esbarrando em Snape propositalmente

- Ranhoso! O que fez com seu cabelo hoje? Está diferente! Ah já sei você esfregou-o na frigideira!- Tiago sacou a varinha -Levicor... - Mas antes que Tiago pudesse lançar o feitiço, seu braço foi puxado.

-Ah, você não vai fazer isso, POTTER!

-Li-Lily!

-E olhe bem como vem me chamando, é EVANS pra você! - E saiu apressada.

Tiago ficou observando-a com uma ponta de remorso, até que sentiu uma dor grande no peito e foi lançado para trás.

Enquanto isso, Roxy estava sentada a beira do jardim.

- Roxy?

- Ah...oi Billie.

-Está tudo bem, quer dizer, você com o Sirius? Eu não quis causar nenhuma confusão entre vocês

-Não foi você, foi ele. Sirius é um idiota.

-Vocês terminaram? - Perguntou ele rápido.

-Porque você quer saber?

-Nada não. - Ele ficou vermelho.

-Não sei.

- Não, é só que...você gostaria de sair comigo um dia desses? Não sei... Talvez em Hogsmeade.

Ele ficou mais vermelho.

- É claro.

-Bom, que bom! - Disse com um largo sorriso encabulado. - Nos vemos por aí então. - E foi se afastando devagar, andando de costas, ainda olhando-a abobado.

- Billie... - E beijou-lhe na bochecha. - Tchau.

Ele não conseguiu pronunciar palavra alguma e só olhou-a entrar no castelo.


	14. Andrômeda

Lupin aproveitou o final da tarde para ir à biblioteca. Pegou alguns livros e começou a lê-los em uma mesa perto a janela. Só que perdeu a noção do tempo e ficou até escurecer. Foi ai que resolveu parar e descer para o jantar.

- Remo. – Alguém chamou quando já estava a caminho da escada.

- Quem está ai?

- Sou eu. – Uma garota apareceu por trás de uma porta. – Você viu o Sirius por ai?

- Não vi, Andrômeda. Desculpe.

- Se o vir diga que estou precisando de ajuda com algo importante. – Ela disse nervosa.  
Lupin hesitou por um momento.

- Eu posso tentar ajudar se quiser...

- Obrigada, mas, a não ser que queira entrar na seção reservada sem permissão não pode me ajudar.

- Mas...eu posso. – Agora ele estava nervoso.

- Pode mesmo? – Ela já parecia mais feliz. – Eu ficaria muito agradecida.

Ele corou.

- Podemos ir agora?

- Agora? Mas eu estava... – Lupin parou por um segundo. – Tudo bem, vamos agora.

E os dois entraram novamente na biblioteca.

- Tem certeza que é por aqui que seu livro está?

- Tenho.

Lupin e Andrômeda passaram para a seção reservada com cautela.

- Vigie a porta, por favor. – Pediu ela educadamente.

- Está bem.

Mas Lupin estava muito desconcentrado para vigiar e não percebeu alguém entrando. Só quando a luz do lampião passou perto é que ele pode correr para contar.

- Andrômeda! - Chamou sussurrando.

- O que houve?

- O zelador!

- O que? – A menina pegou o livro correndo e os dois se esconderam entre uma estante e outra.

Lupin nunca desejou tanto a capa da invisibilidade de seu amigo.

- Podemos sair de fininho se nos abaixarmos...

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e os dois conseguiram sair da biblioteca.

- Desculpe, em vez de ajudar acabei atrapalhando as coisas.

- Não atrapalhou não, foi engraçado ver aquele idiota procurando em todas as estantes menos na que estávamos escondidos!

Os dois riram.

- Nos vemos por ai então. – A menina deu um abraço em Lupin e seguiu seu caminho.

- Pessoal! Sabem que dia é hoje? – Vinha Pedro correndo para alcançar um lugar na mesa do café.

Ninguém respondeu.

- Hoje é lua cheia! – Ele disse feliz esperando uma resposta dos amigos.  
Mas ninguém respondeu até:

- Como a Roxy pôde terminar comigo? As garotas nunca terminam comigo sou eu que termino com elas!

- Você acha isso um problema? Como a Lily nunca me notou se passei 5 anos da minha vida idolatrando-a?

- Preciso ir mais vezes a seção reservada...

Depois de Lupin completar o comentário realmente Pedro não soube o que dizer.. Sirius levantou-se e anunciou que iria dar uma volta.

A sua volta, garotas sorriam para ele, mas seu pensamento só atingia alguns cabelos negros. Parou perto das estufas e ficou observando a neve cair. Uma menina aproximou-se dele e assim pôde despertá-lo.

- Ah, oi Tina.

- Oi Sirius... O que faz aqui, sozinho.. ?

- Bem, o que faço aqui? Nada. Já o fato de estar sozinho, não precisa disfarçar, sei que todo mundo já sabe...

- Não quis dizer...

- Tudo bem Tina, não estou chateado. Não sei por que estão com pena de mim, não era nada sério mesmo.

- Certo, não precisamos comentar nada, só queria saber se.. se.. Pode ir à biblioteca comigo hoje, sabe, para estudar... ?

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Se quer estudar, sabe que não sou o mais adequado para te ajudar...

- Bem, na verdade, realmente, falta muito tempo ainda para os NOM'S... Você quer... dar uma volta?

- Hoje não Tina, sinto muito...

- Ah... Tudo bem... - Disse triste. - Nos vemos por aí... - E saiu andando.

Sirius continuou observando o vazio, até que teve uma idéia.

- Ei! Tina! Me espere!

- O que?

- Mudei de idéia sobre o passeio.

A menina sorriu.

- Onde vamos? - Perguntou animada.

- Que tal para trás das estufas?

- Para trás...

- Vamos!

Foram correndo para trás da terceira estufa e Tina riu para ele. Então, beijou-a.

Sirius estava beijando Tina, abraçado com ela, quando Roxy sai de trás de uma árvore e vê a cena. Sentindo raiva, saiu fazendo barulho o que não foi necessário, pois Sirius já havia notado a sua presença.

- White! - Alguém chamou a beira dos portões do campo de quadribol.

- Saia da frente, Evans.

- Você não pode entrar.

- Eu sou do time de quadribol.

- Mas o treino já começou há muito tempo!

- Bom, já que estão sem os dois batedores, não acha que seria útil eu entrar agora?

- Ah, vê com o Tiago então...

- Com o TIAGO?

- É, com o Potter, quis dizer.

Roxy olhou-a com uma cara como se descesse: "Sei que gosta dele." Então Lily virou e foi embora emburrada.

Olhou para cima e rápido localizou quem queria.

- Billie! - Gritou. - Pode vir aqui um minuto?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça e projetou a vassoura para baixo.

- Oi! - Disse enquanto desmontava da vassoura.

- Está muito ocupado?

- Eu só estava treinando...

Os dois foram até a arquibancada enquanto o resto do time guardava as vassouras. Roxy aproveitou até Tiago, o capitão, passar por último no portão e dar uma olhada nas arquibancadas.

- Roxy... - Começou Billie. Mas foi calado.

- -

- Teve um bom dia Sirius? – Perguntou Tiago.

- Eu Claro!

-Espero que sim, porque tenho uma notícia pra te dar.

- Gente, eu estou indo para a Casa dos Gritos, vamos pegar a capa logo? – Lupin cortou assunto.

- Tá, já vou pegar. - Disse Tiago subindo para o dormitório.

- Então eu vou na frente e vocês vão embaixo da capa atrás ta? Eu vou parar o salgueiro lutador, espero vocês entrarem, alguém me cutuca pra eu saber que já posso fechar a porta e "armar de novo" a árvore.


End file.
